


Just Do It

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [35]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: suicidal tendencies, this is what happens, just do it and sometimes hope isn't enough.





	

I am scared that one day I will do it  
Especially with my intrusive thoughts coming in  
  
 _(just do it, go ahead use a knife,  
cut yourself, bleed till you die)_  
  
but another voice struggles afterwards  
 _(don't do it  
don't don't  
allow your impulses to come through)_  
  
I am scared that one day,  
I will disappoint everyone  
  
 _(just do it, don't do it)_  
  
And sometimes hope isn't enough.


End file.
